M A R S
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: KiraLacus— Kau tahu dewa perang Mars? Dia adalah pria yang membawa orang-orang melewati pertempuran yang tragis.


_ZZZ... ZZZ…_

"_Perhatian untuk semua pasukan ZAFT dan Earth Alliance._

_Sekarang PLANT telah memulai persiapan gencatan senjata antara PLANT dan Earth Alliance. _

_Hal ini berkenaan dengan keputusan darurat rapat Dewan Tertinggi PLANT yang sudah memutuskan untuk menyudahi segala bentuk aksi militer."_

_ZZZ… ZZZ…_

**

* * *

**

_**2009**__ Cattleya Queen_

_**Gundam SEED **__Sunrize, Bandai_

_Ero Dojo Challenge_

_Warning for OOCness_

* * *

Malam itu, angkasa tampak cerah tanpa mega.

Langit kelam dan tenang seperti lautan, dengan bintang berkelap-kelip yang bertabur dari segala penjuru. Para pelita malam itu tampak bersinar sahut menyahut, seperti kilau pada berlian.

Angkasa tampak sangat indah, terutama jika dilihat dari sebuah kota bernama _Washington*_ di Bumi.

Beberapa kali, walau tak begitu jelas, cahaya terlihat melesat dengan meninggalkan berkas sinar yang menyerupai ekor. Bintang beralih, begitulah para penduduk Bumi terdahulu mencoba untuk memberi nama fenomena yang terjadi di angkasa tersebut.

Beberapa di antara mereka yang masih percaya takhayul, menelungkupkan tangan untuk berdoa agar dewa –atau siapapun di atas sana- mendengar permohonan mereka. Sementara sisanya, hanya menggerutu kecil karena estetika itu tidak berlangsung dalam waktu yang lebih lama supaya mereka bisa sekali lagi terpukau oleh kemilau bintang-bintang yang cantik itu.

Karena fenomena semacam itu telah lama menjadi sangat langka terutama sejak tujuh puluh satu tahun yang lalu. Yaitu sebuah masa di mana manusia dan eksperimennya telah memiliki kemampuan untuk berekspansi ke luar angkasa dan alam semesta. _Cosmic Era_ pertama, begitulah tahun itu biasa disebut, yang mana akhirnya menggusur kalendar masehi sebagai tolak ukur penanggalan.

Di masa itu juga umat manusia mengelola dan memanipulasi gennya untuk membentuk genetik baru serta menghasilkan manusia dengan gen khusus, bernama _Coordinator_. Dengan sifat unggul bawaan sejak lahir, tak ayal para Coordinator kerap kali memperoleh angka tertinggi di berbagai bidang tanpa rintangan berarti.

Praktis, timbul rasa iri yang kemudian berubah menjadi dendam, dikalangan para manusia normal –_Natural_- karena adanya perbedaan kemampuan yang bagaikan bumi dan langit itu.

Dan seperti yang sudah diketahui, jauh setelah ekspansi Coordinator ke ruang angkasa untuk membangun basis dan menyatakan kemerdekaan dari Bumi, para Naturalpun mendeklarasikan perang yang kemudian disambut oleh pihak Coordinator.

.

Perang.

Pertikaian bodoh yang dengan kejam telah merenggut jutaan nyawa. Dan dengan paksa telah memisahkan orangtua dan anak, memisahkan dua sahabat, memisahkan saudara kandung, bahkan memisahkan umat manusia yang semula adalah satu.

.

Dan inilah yang sesungguhnya terjadi jauh di angkasa sana.

Kilau bintang malam itu itu tak ubahnya adalah misil-misil yang saling bertumbukan, yang mana dilancarkan dari berbagai pihak yang terlibat dalam perang besar intergalaksi tersebut.

Malam itu sama sekali tidak ada dewa pengabul permohonan. Yang ada justru dewa kematian yang dengan ringan hati merengut nyawa para petarung di arena pertempuran.

Dan di malam itu pula, bintang beralih itu tidak seharusnya dikagumi.

_Genesis_, sebuah alat dahsyat ciptaan Coordinator yang mungkin bisa didefinisikan sebagai sebuah alat penembak laser cahaya raksasa, yang memiliki kemampuan khusus yaitu membuat apapun –dalam hal ini adalah senjata, gedung, armada, pesawat tempur serta manusia yang berada dalam lintasan tembaknya, menjadi hancur lebur.

Atau lebih tepatnya, musnah.

.

.

Penduduk kota Washington pasti tidak akan pernah menyangka, jika mereka melihat _bintang beralih_ ini sekali lagi, itu berarti mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah melihat hari esok.

Namun untung saja semua itu kini telah berakhir.

Lamat-lamat pernyataan gencatan senjata terdengar berkumandang, melewati rongsokan-rongsokan besi yang mengambang di angkasa, serta di tengah-tengah haru mereka yang telah selamat dari babak panjang peperangan memilukan itu.

Semua telah berakhir.

Benar-benar berakhir.

.

.

"…berakhir…benarkah?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu, Kira Yamato, bergumam. Tubuhnya yang masih terbalut baju pilot, ia biarkan saja melayang di ruang angkasa sunyi. Yang telah menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana akhirnya perjuangan untuk mendapatkan perdamaian itu bisa tercapai.

Masih lekat dalam ingatannya mengenai peperangan yang baru usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Peperangan mahadahsyat yang melibatkan senjata paling mematikan seantero galaksi itu. Peperangan yang telah merenggut nyawa orang-orang terkasih. Peperangan penuh ambisi yang sudah tak bisa diingat lagi apa yang menjadi pemicu terjadinya. Masing-masing hanya bisa bertahan dan menyerang demi afiliasi mereka, tanpa tahu mengapa mereka harus terjun di kancah pertempuran itu.

Kemudian ia memejamkan mata. Bulir-bulir air yang jatuh dari ujung matanya, mengambang di dalam helm yang ia kenakan. Tidak ada gravitasi yang bisa membuat mereka terjatuh ke bawah.

"Kita... mengapa kita semua datang ke tempat ini?" ia bergumam lagi.

Andai saja manusia tidak pernah datang ke sini, pasti tidak akan ada pengorbanan yang begitu banyak dan menyakitkan. Andai saja senjata bernama Gundam tidak pernah tercipta, pasti tidak akan ada kompetisi saling memusnahkan antar manusia. Andai saja tidak ada hal bernama Coordinator dan Natural, pasti pertikaian yang pelik ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Andai saja…

Ah. Betapa kata itu menimbulkan penyesalan yang sangat besar di hatinya. Namun apa daya, segalanya telah terlanjur terjadi.

Pemuda itu lantas memalingkan wajahnya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat saudari dan sahabatnya menghampiri dirinya dengan mengendarai Rouge Gundam. Ternyata mereka selamat.

Mereka selamat. Dan berhasil.

Perdamaian yang selama ini diimpikan semua orang, akhirnya berhasil tercapai. Perdamaian. Ya, perdamaian. Setelah pertempuran yang panjang dan melelahkan ini, betapa kata itu terdengar cukup kejam. Entah sampai kapan perdamaian itu akan bisa bertahan di dunia penuh gejolak ini.

"Dunia kita…" hanya dua patah kata itu saja yang bisa terucap sebelum matanya yang sangat lelah tak kuasa untuk terpejam.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kira mendapati dirinya tertidur di sebuah kamar istirahat dengan perban yang membelit nyaris sekujur tubuhnya. Kemudian ia berusaha memosisikan dirinya duduk di ranjang. Tori, si robot burung, dengan cepat terbang ke arah tuannya begitu tahu ia sudah sadar. Kira pun menjulurkan sebelah tangan untuk Tori bertengger, kemudian menatap sekeliling.

_Apakah ia sedang berada di Archangel?_

_Atau Kusanagi?_

_Atau–_

"Kau sudah bangun, Kira?" Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang berkata saat memasuki ruangan itu dan menemukan Kira sudah membuka matanya. Haro yang berwarna serupa pemiliknya, berloncatan mengikuti kemana gadis itu melangkah.

_Oh. Jadi ia berada di Eternal._

"Lacus…" panggilnya pada gadis yang merupakan kapten utama kapal induk itu.

Gadis itu lantas mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kira. "Kau baik?" Terdengar jelas ada nada kecemasan saat ia bertanya.

"Yah–" jawab Kira dengan intonasi dan ekspresi yang sangat kompleks, "Mana Cagalli dan Athrun?"

"Athrun ada di kamar sebelah bersama Cagalli-san."

"Oh…" Pemuda itu lantas memalingkan pandangannya dari Lacus, kemudian termenung menatap lantai.

Lacus menyunggingkan senyuman lembut khas dirinya. Gadis itu bisa melihat kemurungan dalam rona wajah pemuda itu. "Kau tampak tidak bersemangat."

"Entahlah, Lacus. Aku tidak begitu yakin." Sahut Kira.

"Yakin –terhadap apa?" tanya Lacus.

"Semua yang terjadi hari ini. Semua yang telah kita jalani. Yang telah kita capai."

"Kau meragukan keputusanmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa –aneh."

"Hm?" Lacus hanya bergumam.

Pemuda itu pun mendesah. "Aku nyaris tidak percaya ini telah berakhir."

Lacus mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ee.. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin perang berakhir..." Kira mengoreksi.

"Hanya saja aku pernah berhutang pada Fllay, untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Juga untuk melindunginya. Ketika dia –" pemuda itu menelan ludahnya dengan ekspresi yang pahit, "–mati, aku jadi merasa diriku sama sekali tidak berguna. Kalau saja aku lebih kuat, mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan Fllay. Dan senior Mwu juga tak perlu mati..."

"Aku mengerti." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum lembut dan berkata lagi. "Athrun, Cagalli-san dan aku telah kehilangan ayah kami dalam peperangan ini. Kau kehilangan teman-temanmu. Sedangkan Mwu-san, demi melindungi _Archangel_, juga telah meninggalkan kita semua. Bohong jika kubilang aku tidak menyesali kepergian mereka. Aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan, di luar sana berapa banyak lagi yang telah kehilangan seseorang yang berarti bagi mereka. Semua berkorban demi mewujudkan perdamaian ini.

Tapi setelah perdamaian benar-benar tercapai, kita malah tidak bisa menikmatinya bersama mereka. Mereka telah pergi dan tidak akan kembali. Ketika menyadari hal itu dalam diriku pun mulai timbul pertanyaan, sebenarnya untuk apa kita bertarung selama ini?"

Kira menatap gadis itu, sedikit takjub. Tidak, bukan sedikit. Sangat. Lacus selalu berhasil membawa pemuda itu menyelami perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mampu menerjemahkan, apalagi mengatasinya. Karena itu ia tetap terdiam dan membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku juga sering ragu dan memikirkan kembali keputusanku. Apakah aku sudah berdiri di sisi yang benar? Apakah dengan senjata di tanganku ini, aku menjadi sama seperti mereka yang bertempur demi kejayaan sepihak? Apa itu perang? Apa itu damai? Aku belum pernah menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Namun ada satu hal yang kupercayai sejak dulu, yaitu bahwa kita akan melihat sesuatu jika telah mencapai akhir."

"Apakah kau kini sudah menemukannya, Lacus?" tanya Kira.

"Kurasa iya." sahut Lacus, "Kira, apakah kau bersedia memercayaiku?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Alis pemuda itu bertaut, "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu tentang legenda sang dewa perang _Mars_?"

Kira menggeleng.

"Dia adalah pria yang berhasil membawa orang-orang melewati sebuah malam yang tragis." sahut Lacus. "Saat aku memberikan Freedom padamu, aku percaya kau adalah sang _Mars_. Aku percaya kau bisa membawa kita semua melewati pertempuran ini. Untuk sebuah kebebasan. Untuk sebuah perdamaian. Dan kau telah berhasil. Kita semua berhasil. Tidakkah kau mendengar pernyataan damai itu?" lanjutnya.

"Ya. Aku mendengarnya." jawab Kira.

"Jadi cobalah untuk percaya bahwa semua ini selesai. Percayalah padaku saat kukatakan kau berhasil. Percayalah padaku seperti saat aku memercayaimu…"

Hening.

Gadis itu pun berkata lagi. "Kau tahu apa yang kulihat setelah segalanya berakhir?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak ada pihak yang benar atau salah dalam pertempuran ini. Juga keadilan yang absolut. Coordinator maupun Natural, pada dasarnya semua sama. Kita telah banyak menangis dan terluka, serta menempuh berbagai kesulitan. Dan ini semua tak lebih dari upaya untuk menemukan sebuah jalan."

"Jalan?"

"Jalan agar seluruh manusia mendapat tempat dalam kehidupan. Dan untuk itu, diperlukan sebuah perjuangan yang keras dan berat, seperti yang kita lakukan. Itulah alasan mengapa kita bertarung selama ini." Terang Lacus.

Sejenak pemuda itu merasa seakan ada mentari yang akhirnya bisa mengusir kekalutan dalam dirinya. Mungkin ini benar-benar merupakan jawaban yang selama ini ia cari. Akhirnya ia bisa mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi tidak hanya sebagai kepedihan semata, tetapi lebih sebagai sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya melangkah maju. Pemuda itu menatap si gadis dengan rona yang melembut.

"Ah!" Gadis itu berseru seraya menepukkan tangannya, "Aku baru ingat! Aku mau memberitahumu kalau besok aku akan pergi pulau Marshall** di bumi."

Kira mengerutkan kening, "Berapa lama?" tanyanya.

"Seterusnya, mungkin."

Kira masih menatap lekat gadis itu.

"Di sana ada sebuah panti asuhan bagi anak-anak korban perang. Ikutlah denganku, Kira. Dan lindungi mereka sebagai ganti janji yang tak bisa kau penuhi kepada Fllay-san. Maukah kau?" tawar gadis itu.

Kira tersenyum, kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Ia lantas mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang diberikan Lacus sesaat sebelum ia meluncur dengan Freedom. Setelah itu melingkarkan cincin ke jemari lentik gadis itu. "Terima kasih telah membawaku dari kegelapan ini, Lacus." Ujarnya.

Gadis itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum dewinya, "Tidak. Seharusnya akulah yang berterimakasih," ujarnya.

"Hm?"

"Perasaan cemas saat menanti itu benar-benar melelahkan, tahu? Karena itu, terima kasih karena telah menepati janjimu untuk kembali ke sisiku." terang Lacus.

Kira pun melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya itu.

* * *

**owari**

* * *

* Washington merupakan Ibukota _Earth Alliance Pasific_, dan dijadikan sasaran tembak Genesis yang ketiga.

** Pulau Marshall adalah tempat di mana Panti Asuhan Malkio berada.

**A/N**

Saya tidak tahu bagaimana berdeskripsi dari sudut pandang Kira. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa saya membuat fic ini kalau begitu? Namanya juga fic challenge. Btw, legenda tentang si dewa perang ini dikutip dari drama paporit saya, Mars. Kenapa Mars? Karena, sesuai legenda, Kira membawa semua orang keluar dari peperangan menuju perdamaian. Sementara Lacus membawa Kira keluar dari kemelut dalam dirinya. Lebay banget, saya ini.

_Mind to review?_

MARS


End file.
